When there's a Will, there's a Way
by PirataPrincessa
Summary: It had been one week after the ceremonial duel and Yugi still feels as if there is still something missing from him, like part of his soul has been left with Yami. Yami is in the afterlife asking himself why is he so unhappy? He misses his hikari and is determined to tell him the truth. When there's a will, there's a way. Yugi x Yami. Yaoi. It's just a nice and fluffy one shot.


Whoo! So it's totally been a lonnnnnng time since I've written fanfiction. Anywhoo, I'm totally into some Yu-Gi-Oh the original series and I've fallen in love once again with Yami and Yugi. I mean seriously, it's the only reason I watch the show but I'm going to get into the manga once I'm done with the final season of the show. Even more shit for me to obsess over instead of school, god I'm screwed.

Shit, I forgot how the hell I'm supposed to start this, ahh, well. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, long live the original series and the voice of Yami, ******swoon**

/mindlink

"speech"

Let's get this shit started out right! Also, I have been reading a lot of fanfiction and I love the nicknames of Aibou and Koi so they will totally be used a lot!

Yami: seriously honey? Get on with the damn story

Em: Sorry! I'll get my ass to it…..eventally…..but I might need a little assistance *wink

Yami: *growl Oh really?! *snakes arm around waist

Yugi: Get a room guys! Anywhoo, don't mind my canoodling best friends over there, let's get this story started shall we? I mean, it **is** Em's first fanfiction after taking a very very _very_ long leave of absense.

Em: YUGI!

Yugi: Shit, here we go.

It was a normal day in Domino City, nothing out of the ordinary for this adorable kid with tri-colored hair and the most captivated amethyst eyes imaginable. There was nothing this kid didn't have and yet he was completely humble. Of course everyone teased him about his height but man did he have a temper. In fact, he was quite known for it. They should have someone holding a sign behind him at all times that says "Don't piss me off".

It had been a week after the ceremonial duel and Yugi has constantly felt as if something had been missing. Sure it was obvious that Yami was not sharing his body anymore but it's more of an aching miss that you can't explain.

'Sweet mother of Ra, why did I not tell him I loved him when he walked through those doors?' Yugi thought to himself quietly.

It was true, his grandpa had told him that his story was not about helping an ancient pharaoh save the world but instead his story was just beginning. He just couldn't shake off the fact that even with his friends behind him, there was just part of his soul that he couldn't never fully complete. Yugi knew this was because he didn't have the balls to tell his koi (as he secretly called Yami) that he was in love with him, he knew it the moment Dartz and his evil gang used the Oricalcos to take the Egyptian gods. The feelings became more prominent when he gave up his soul to save his Yami, he would have done anything for him because for he knew that Yami would do the same.

'*Sigh*, here we go again' Yugi thought as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk. His friends had practice college interviews and Yugi understood that. He too was going to college but he hasn't told his friends that he had been accepted to study at the University of Cairo. They just might have a cow with that considering all of them were planning on staying in Japan.

"Hey grandpa, how is the shop holding up?" Yugi said as he pushed in the door.

"Oh it's just fine, hey, why the long face?" Grandpa asked

"It's just nothing…"

"Nothing? Really Yugi, after raising you for 12 years you don't think I would know something is wrong with you?" (Yugi is 17 I decided, yes, he will be 17)

"Well, it's just that I feel this whole in my heart every time I look at the Millenium Puzzle. I know it's only been a week since the pharaoh has been gone and it's hard being by myself. There was just so much he has given me that not having him by my side and in my mind is something I'm struggling to cope with. I know I should be strong for my friends but when I'm by myself, the confidence falters and it's as if I don't really believe in myself like I usually do"

At that moment, Yugi's grandfather reached out and hugged his grandson. He knew his grandson was gay and was in love with the spirit that once shared his body and he also knew the pain of losing someone so dear to you. When his wife passed away many years ago, he knew that he had to stay strong for his only child and their only child. When Yugi's parents were in a horrible car accident and passed away, little Yugi was only five years old and didn't understand what was going on. But little did they know the little boy was wise beyond his years and understood that his parents were in a better place now.

Solomon always supported Yugi and made sure that he was never too rough or too loose with him. He made sure Yugi understood humility and compassion and to always stand your ground even when others were obviously being assholes. These kinds of values are important in the real world but there was one thing that Yugi always had but didn't fully grow into until Yami came into his life; this thing was confidence.

Deep down inside Yugi had always been a spitfire, he just needed that one person he knew would always love him and accept him even when he said things that could cut. He just never realized that that person was already with him and is still with him.

_Transition into the Afterlife…_

The pharaoh sat on his throne and watched as his hikari said the words he too was afraid to say. The rules of this Afterlife was that he was forbidden to enter the world of the living but Anubis never said that he couldn't visit his hikari in a dream.

'How could I be so blind? Of course Yugi loves me, he wouldn't have done half the things he did for me if he didn't love me. Why was I so scared to tell him?' Yami silently thought to himself.

"Earth to dumbass, hey dumbass!" said Seto, the most obnoxious high priest (but best friend/ex-lover/boyfriend/husband/something) to the pharaoh.

"What do you want dick for brains?" retorted Yami

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seem a little off, is it because of your hikari?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, I know you, I know you better than you know yourself and you know that's true. I let you go for Yugi because I knew how much you loved him. We were always bound to one another Atem, but you know as well as I do that even though our love was strong, there was always someone who could take it away. You don't have to be here you know, as much of an asshole Anubis is, he too has a soft spot and hates seeing you like this."

"What. The. Shit. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

"Anubis said you may stay in the land of the living with your hikari, so long as you fulfill one thing. . ."

"What is it?!"

"You must confess your love to your hikari and ask him to be yours. To be your eternally bound husband and to be someone that I know I could never be for you. I love you Atem, I always have and I always will but I know that this is something that you want and I want nothing more than to see you happy."

Tears welled up in Yami's eyes as he looked into those piercing blue eyes of the one he has always loved but hated at the same time. Yami knew that Seto had a soft spot for his best friend Mahad (oh ho ho ho ho ho! Didn't expect that did you?!) and that he [Mahad] was truly the person for him. I mean think about it, the infamous dark magician and the high priest of Egypt, it was a dangerous love to dip into but it felt right. "I love you too Seto, thank you"

Yami kissed his priest one last time before turning around to head back to his quarters. He knew his aibou was going to fall asleep soon and he was going to use his shadow magic to bring him here. He needed to find a ring, and fast, where the shit is a Ra damn jeweler when you need one?! Yami had determination in his eyes, he was going to tell his hikari, his little aibou that he loved him. This was after all_ his_ afterlife; and the people would wait for his return just like they have for the past 5000 years.

_Transition back into the Present…._

"Ra fucking damn it fucking Ra!" Yugi mumbled as his rolled over in his bed. His bed was either too cold or too hot, his pajamas were either all up in his junk or falling off from all of this fidgeting. He couldn't help but twitch every time he noticed there wasn't anybody by his side.

After about an hour of fidgeting he mind finally allowed himself to fall into a blank and dreamless sleep . . . or so he thought.

_Yugi woke up blinking rapidly into the sun. 'Where the shit am I?' Yugi thought to himself. He didn't know where he was but something about this place seemed oddly familiar. 'Wait, I know where I am, I'm in Ancient Egypt!'_

_Yugi didn't have time to get up before someone was picking him up bridal style and nuzzling his neck murmuring "Aibou, oh how I've missed you so". For a few seconds he was petrified, thinking to himself 'Who the shit is touching me?!' but then he noticed that his person smelled like cinnamon. There was only one person that he knew that smelled like cinnamon and made it damn sexy and appealing, this person was none other than his koi. His Yami. His true love. Instantly he perked up and starting responding to the kisses that were being placed on his neck by arching his back and moaning softly. His hands were now around Yami's neck and entwining in his hair that so much mirrored his own, he loved his man, he loved him with everything he had in his body. _

"_Yami. . . I love you. I always have and I always with. Even when our love stretches to another dimension, my heart will always be yours. It always belonged to you." Yugi said softly into his ear while nibbling the lobe. _

_Yami started to say something but Yugi ended his words when a simple kiss. They kissed softly at first and then started kicking up the heat. Yami licked his lower lip asking for entrance and Yugi willing let his tongue enter his mouth and wrestled his for dominance. They continued embracing and kissing each other for what seemed like hours but little did they know that all time as stood still the moment the words "I love you" were said._

_The two broke apart when air became something that was imperative and Yami looked at Yugi and pulled him into the warmest embrace Yugi has ever felt in his life. For once he felt whole and like he belonged, he knew this was all a dream but if it were a dream, how come Yami felt so . . . whole? Yami's arms were snaked around his waist and never once did they relax their hold on him. His strong biceps were wrapped around the smaller one's face pretty much and he held him closely. Yugi didn't mind the closeness, in fact, it's what he craved, he knew this wasn't going to last long because soon he would have to wake up but while the moment was hot, he was going to revel in it while he could. _

_Yugi wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, it seemed like an eternity could pass and it still wouldn't be long enough for him and Yami. He wanted nothing more than to stay here in the afterlife with his koi, his other half, his best friend but he knew he would have to return to the living without him once again. As Yugi started to break away, he noticed that Yami had already begun to unsnake his arms and get down on one knee. Yami took his hands into his own and magically, as if he conjured it out of thin air, he produced a gold box with the Eye of Horus on it._

"_Yugi, the last years with you made me realize that there is more to life than ruling and being pharaoh. I was locked away for 5000 years without a memory before I met your grandfather and thus you. I didn't know whether I should trust you but I knew that if you had the soul your grandfather have, I wouldn't be able to help myself from falling in love with you." Yugi made Yami pause to wipe a stray tear from his eye before letting him continue._

"_For years I was bounded to Seto, he was the one I thought was for me, but Ra was I wrong. You my hikari, are my beautiful angel given to me by the gods. You are the one who mirrors my own soul and makes me whole. You are the one who has made me who I am today and the one that I want to spend the rest of your living life and my after life with. Yugi, you have always had my heart. It has always been yours since you first placed the Millenium puzzle around your neck. The bond that we share cannot ever be found in another, it is only with you that I feel this way and for the rest of time it will always be you. Aibou, I want you to be mine. I want to love and cherish you for the rest of my days and I want you to be at my side as I rule the great people of Egypt in the afterlife. You are my light and my life; you give me hope when there is none and show me the way when eternal darkness consumes me whole. You have given me the true meaning of life and without you, there is no reason for me to carry on if there is no you to come home too."_

_Yugi was in tears with this emotional speech, he didn't know what to say or do but he just stood there, one hand in Yami's two hands and the other cupped around the beautiful and tearful face of the pharoh. _

_Yami regretfully took his hands away from Yugi's and opened up the box. In it was the most intricate and beautiful gold ring Yugi had seen. It was thick in setting and had the hieroglyphics reading the phrase "Without light there is no dark, without dark there is no light". On the inside of the ring the name Aibou was engraved. Yugi knew what he was going to ask and the answer he was going to give him._

"_Yugi, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes Yami, I will marry you. I will be the half that makes you whole and give you light in times of darkness. It was always you Yami, it was always you." Responded Yugi._

_Yami slid the ring onto Yugi's left ring finger and with that it was as if the world were cheering. A golden light erupted from the ring and the sun rose and time resumed as it once was._

_Yugi reveled in his new found jewelry until he realized that he could be waking up soon and this beautiful dream would only become a heartbreaking memory. Walking through the sands of Egypt, hand in hand with Yami was the only place he wanted to be and he wished that he could just stay in this dream forever. Yugi sighed and slowed his pace, causing Yami to turn and look at him curiously._

"_What is it Aibou?" he asked_

"_I love you, I love you so much that this, he pointed to his ring, is such a heartache that I cannot bear it. Here I am, engaged to the most wonderful man I know and I have to wake up and head back to the reality that is my life. There is no you, there is no love, there is nothing for me in the land of the living that makes me want to return. You hold the key to my heart and with you I want to stay, but Anubis forbids it. I am sad because when I wake up, I know I will wake up alone without you." Yugi wiped a tear from his eye but stopped when he noticed Yami was cupping his face and smiling._

"_How can you smile Yami? We cannot be together, it is forbidden!" cried Yugi._

"_Because little Aibou, it has been done." Replied Yami. "We are now bound for eternity, you and I are once again one soul but in two bodies. We are bounded in the eyes of Anubis and therefore it is not forbidden. Even the coldest of people have the hearts of saints and thus, by making you mine forever, I am allowed to spend the rest of your living days in the present with you but in turn you must spend the rest of your days in the after life with me. You are my light and thus my life, we are one in the same, we are now bound."_

_Yugi was in a trance, he didn't know what he was hearing but it was as if an ancient force was guiding him to say these words:_

"_My Yami, my pharaoh Atem, you are the darkness to my light and you are the reason for my living. You have given me courage and confidence to be myself but most of all you have given me the strength I need to be true. It is because of you that I am the man I am today and I cannot imaging a life without you. To you I am eternally bound." _

_Yugi somehow produced a gold ring that was identical to his with "Koi" engraved on the inside and surprised Yami by slipping it onto his finger. Yami didn't know his Aibou had a ring like this but somehow, he knew where this ring came from and he couldn't wait to thank Seto for doing this._

_Yugi proceeded to surprise Yami by saying the words that he knew well because he had listened to Yugi say these words in his sleep over and over._

"_Yami, my pharaoh, with this ring I thee wed. I give you my heart and my soul willing and I in turn will care for your heart and soul. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days and I promise to be there for you in times of trouble and doubt. I promise to be the shoulder you can cry on and the arms you can fall into. I promise to listen to you and hear your every need, because to you I am eternally bound. I promise to be myself and to never hurt or strike you. I promise to always be true to our love and will never forsake it for another. You are the only one for me and this has been proven time and time again. I have loved you for an eternity and I will love you for an eternity longer. You have given me love and hope and with this ring I am proud to be your husband. I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you. You are not simply my husband but my soul mate and I am so lucky to have found you at last. I, Yugi Moto, love you and will be your eternally bound husband."_

_And with that it seemed as if all time stood still again as Yami crashed his lips into Yugi's and dipped him backwards. The kissed for what seemed like an hour until a bright gold light broke them apart. They both stood up and raised their forearms to shield their eyes, they did not know what was going on but frankly, they were prepared for whatever came. _

_Back to the present….._

They lost sight for what seemed like a split second and when both awoke, they were surprised to be in pajamas in Yugi's bedroom. Their gold rings on their left hands. Was this a dream? No, it couldn't be. I mean, this can't be real can it?

Yugi turned around and was shocked to find a snoring Yami cuddled against him and a big strong arm anchoring him to him. He looked at Yami and sighed, he couldn't contain his excitement as he realized that this truly was the present, but before he could turn around and fall asleep a presence made itself known. This was the presence of Anubis and he said these words to Yugi:

"Congratulations Yugi, by agreeing to be the pharaoh's soulmate and husband, you in turn are now a pharaoh of Egypt. It is because of this I have allowed Atem to cross over to live in the land of the living with you until the rest of your living days; but, you must promise to stay with him when it is time to cross the bridge into the Afterlife. I do not make exceptions but I have always had a soft spot for you and the pharaoh and could not bear to keep you apart. Yugi, my pharaoh, you must promise to me that you will carry out what I asked or else you will use your Yami forever."

Without hesitation Yugi replied, "Yes Anubis, he is my soulmate and I will forever stand by his side as his king".

"Good, then I will leave you two to be, I will see you soon my king, I wish you all the best"

And with that Anubis was gone. Yugi couldn't believe that finally him and Yami could be together, they were eternally bound, they always have been. Yugi had never slept so well in his life. He was married to the pharaoh and in turn a king himself but more importantly, he was married to someone whom he could now kiss, hug, and make love to without straining his imagination. His Yami was now whole, his Yami was now his, and he was forever Yami's, from now until the end of time.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's embrace and giggled as his snoring. Somehow he would never be able to get used to this, but he knew that he was happy. He figured he'll tell his grandpa and his friends tomorrow but for now he was going to enjoy the feeling of his Yami's arms around him.

Welp, that was it There's my first one shot and I have to admit, I'm pretty happy with it Until next time!


End file.
